


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The conversation between the ghosts takes quite the turn when eight notices that she's late on her period.
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Reader, Four | Billy (6 Underground)/You
Kudos: 10





	Unexpected

Unexpected 

In this six never died but seven is still part of the group including you who is eight. 

"Is she gonna be okay?" Six asks still a little squeamish. 

"She’s going to be fine six she’s just on her period” five explains.

“I know but I’ve never seen so much blood come from a human before he said still kind of shocked 

Two was in the miss of a particularly heavy period that came unexpectedly. She pretty used to having a pretty heavy period but she usually had some signs that it was that time of the month for her before her flow actually stars. So when it came full force with no signs she bleed through her pants, leaving poor six about to faint. 

You laugh a bit shifting in fours lap. This is when you decide to tease six a little further. “Oh yeah it’s horrible you’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg. Add movement restricting cramps, heat flashes, cravings, bowel movements and nausea. The combination of those last two are the worst, definitely not something you want experience. And don’t get me started with the clots.” You finish. 

“Clots?” six asks while one and seven wants in amusement. 

“Yeah, if you bleed heavily clots and tissue can come out. You get thhem to if if you bleed lightly but they won't be as big. Did you not learn about this in health class” you tease. 

“Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve been enrolled in a health class” he rolls his eyes 

“Well i’ll give you flash lessons. When a woman gets her period It’s because her body is getting rid of the uterine lining after it did not catch a fertilized egg.” You explain 

“The clumps eight was talking about are pieces of the wall that did not get absorbed into her body” five chimes in. 

“And how big are we talking about because I feel like you ladies are overdramatizing it” one adds

“ I’ve had some almost the size of my palm” you hold out a palms to show. You sit there quiet for a little then gasp loudly. 

“Love what’s wrong?” Four asks worriedly. 

“I'm late I just notice with all this period talk.” 

”You can't be. Can you?” four says 

”I'm always on time four. On point every month.” you begin to panic 

”hey calm down look at me. Everything is going to be alright” four says surprisingly calm compared to the others minus five and seven that were freaking out. 

”eight breath. you might just be late, there many factors like stress that can make your period late. But if you'd like I have some pregnancy tests in the infirmary. come” five grabs your hand and ushers you to the other room. You stop and look back at four. He looks at you then says 

“I'll be right there love just give me a sec” with that you nod and walk into the other room with five. One has a mixed look of anger fear of what’s to come. 

"See this is what happens when you break the rules four!” he whispers shouts at four so you couldn’t hear from the other room ”and how are you so calm?”

“I’m not! I’m completely bugged out right now mate, I just didn’t want eight to get freaked out if she saw me freak out”

What are you gonna do now?” Three asks 

“I dunno we never talked about the baby” he looks down at his lap. 

“Are you scared” one asks 

Four looks up at one. “I’m scared shirtless one. I don’t know anything about taking care of a baby and you know the whole being “dead” thing. Working here seeing how fucked up the world can be and putting an innocent baby into it” he pauses taking a breath “I love her so much and I want to start a family with her down the road but not with people like them” he gestures to the wall of evil dictators. “But the thought of having this little one grow and be a part your life. It changes you instantly. I never thought id see the day that I'd be a father, there wast almost a fog that didn't even let me fathom it. But with eight, it seems so clear. I find myself thinking late at night with her fast asleep beside me what it would be like to have that life with her. A house with a backyard for the little one running around with a couple of dogs. Plenty of space for their aunts and uncles to come visit." he smiles "I love her so much and all I want is for her to be happy."

Three sniffles “that was so beautiful. Go go be with her she needs you now” 

Four looks ate One who gives him a reassuring nod. Four nods back then gets up and walks over to the infirmary to see you sitting on one of the medical beds. 

“Hey love. What’s the results?” You reach out your hand signaling for him to come over to you. You take his hand kissing the top of it. 

“No not yet the test takes like five minutes to get clear results” 

“I’ll leave you both alone” five days before walking out of the room. Time feels as if it’s still as you both sit there in silence while you wait. Both to nervous to talk about the possibility of having a kid. The silence was filled with the abrupt sound of an alarm going off. You take a deep breath and stand. 

“Ready?” You ask nervously 

“No but that doesn’t change the fact that you may or may not be pregnant. Just know what ever the results are I will always love you.” You smile at him. 

“I love you too four” your both walk over to the counter where the test was. You grab his hand, squeezing it tightly as you lift the paper that was covering the test. 

BACK IN THE OTHER ROOM 

“What’s taking so long!” Six exclaimed

“Patients six. Pregnancy tests take time to read. Plus it’s only been like ten minutes.” 

“Why is everyone so antsy?” Two comes in freshly showered and feeling much better than before. 

“Eight might be pregnant with fours baby, four wants to have a kid but only later down the line, and six knows nothing about menstruation. There all caught up” seven says. “Oh and three cried at fours speech about how much he loves eight.” 

“All that happened. I’ve been gone for what twenty minutes.” 

“Yup.” One says popping the p. They turned there heads as the door of the infirmary opened. “What does it say?” One asks 

“Positive.” Four replies and all hell breaks loose with everyone arguing what’s going to happen to the team now with a baby on the way. All the members look at you as you begin to laugh. They turn towards you will looks of confusion. 

“Guys calm down it was a fake pregnancy test. I’m not pregnant.” Four got up walking out of the main base while everyone gives each others knowing looks while you were left clueless. Something happened while you were in the infirmary that no one was telling you. “What’s wrong I thought he would be relieved that I wasn’t pregnant” 

“Go talk to him sweetheart” five said still leaving you super confused. You find him sitting on the stairs of his trailer.

“Hey love” you sit next to him 

“Was it actually fake” he asks sternly 

“Yeah it was.” You take a breath. “I thought you would be glad that it was fake considering our line of work.” 

“Yeah I was bit a part of me feels really upset. Like I lost something I never had in the first place.” 

“You wanted a baby?” 

“I mean I thought of it but i thought we'd wait until we finished up here before going down that road. But when we were waiting for the test, I started to kind of get excited at the possibility. I couldn’t help to think what raising a kid with you would be like. To give this baby’s what I never had, a family. I mean I the rest of the crew was the closest I’ve ever gotten to a real family.” Placing a hand on his cheek you raise his face for him to look at you. You give him a gentle smile. 

“Four I would love to start a family with you, just not now with craziness that’s going on. Definitely with you though later down the line. We can get married have another chance at life. A life with each other a few kids maybe a few animals too.” He let out a small laugh at her comment being the same as what he told the crew earlier. She had been thinking about raising a family with him and it warmed his heart.

“A few kids. How many are we talking about?” He finally gives you a smile. 

“As many as you want my love. Preferably four first a boy then three girls” 

“You really have thought this through”

“Since the day you told me you loved me.” You kiss him softly. 

"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to give us that."

"pinky promise?" You held out a pinky. 

He interlocked his pinky with yours "I promise" He pecks your lips. "your so cute."

"I try." 

"I have a question how were you able to even pull this off?"

"Well originally it was going to just tell you fist then wed tell the rest, but the opportunity came up with the conversation we were having so I took my chances."

“Your a schemer” he chuckled before kissing your forehead.


End file.
